Moments
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: Chuck is standing on the edge again and unexpected person helps to pull him through. Chair


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl and if I did Chuck and Blair would have somewhat of a normal relationship. I also don't own the song Moments. That belongs to the wonderful Emerson Drive. If you haven't heard it I recommend listening to it.

When he heard the door slam shut he winced. She had said it. Those four words that he never thought he would hear out of her mouth. It was like high school all over again. The last few months hadn't been easy, he knew that. Their life together started to feel like it did when it first started. It started to feel like a game. He knew it was only a matter of time before one or both of them got tired of it. He didn't know what to do now that she had left. Now that she had said those hurtful words. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he went to the bar and drank. But he didn't just go to any bar, he went to the Palace. That place held so many memories for him. For them. It was the place where he could get anything he wanted in the privacy of his own suit and no one could tell him no because he owned the place. It was the place she walked away from him so many times. It was the place where he first realized that he loved her. And where he realized that loving her would be the death of him. She was all that he had left. After his father died and his uncle tried to use him to get the company, she was all that he had left.

He knew from the moment that she danced for him at Victrola that it was very possible to get too attached to Blair. He knew that if he wasn't careful that he would become too invested and she would break his heart. But for once in his life, Chuck Bass didn't care. The second his lips touched hers in that limo, he was hers. The second that Blair Waldorf let him enter her body was the exact moment he fell in love with her. He wouldn't realize until years later that that was the moment he fell because Chuck Bass didn't do love. He wasn't prince charming and he sure as hell didn't do happily ever after. That could explain why he fought it so hard. Maybe that's why he tried to control her when she told him she was done, the first time. Maybe that's why he was so angry when she slept with Nate. Maybe that was why, after inadvertently telling her that he loved her, he didn't go meet her to fly to Tuscany. Maybe the reason was because his father didn't know how to show him love the way most kids had. Whatever the reason was Chuck knew it was only a matter of time before his entire world was Blair. After he said those things at Lily and Bart's wedding, he knew that his ability to live without Blair Waldorf was coming quickly to an end. And now after all this time when he readily admitted that she was his world and he couldn't live without her, she was gone. She had been gone before of course but this time felt different. When she slammed that door it felt final. He didn't know what he was going to do if she had really left for good this time. He would wait her out, just like he always did and then go from there.

Blair had been gone for a week when Serena called him. Blair was always at Serena's whenever they fought. He had been drinking again when the phone rang but he didn't even think to cover that up when he talked to his step-sister. She told him that she needed to come over to get clothes for Blair and that she wanted to talk to him. He mumbled some sort of agreement which is how he found himself face to face with the blond the next afternoon. When she came in she took one look at him and said that he needed a shower. And when was the last time the maid was here? He just shrugged her off and pointed to Blair's closet. She tried to talk to him but he was too drunk to pay attention. He vaguely remembers her telling him that he better get his act together because Blair was serious this time. Again he brushed her off because Blair was always serious. She always said that she was done and it was over, but she always came back. She had threatened to divorce him a lot over the years but never once had she made good on that threat.

It was another month before he realized that maybe he should have listened to Serena. He hadn't seen or heard from his wife in almost six weeks when those damn papers came. He was just about to leave the office for the night and try to convince himself that he should call Blair when an official looking man came in with a manila envelope. The man asked him if he was Charles Bass and when Chuck said that he was handed him the envelope and asked him to sign his clip board. When Chuck asked him what it was the man just looked at him and said. You have just been served Mr. Bass. In that moment Chuck's entire world came apart. His assistant wanted to get his lawyers on the phone to fight it, thinking somebody was trying to sue the company, but Chuck told him that it had nothing to do with Bass Industries. The young man looked at him to ask him why and Chuck responded calmly. Blair wants a divorce. Then he walked out of the building and into his nearest favorite drinking spot. Victrola. He was planning on getting drunk and laid but after having two drinks he got bored and left. He thought about going home but then decided that he couldn't handle being alone in their apartment so he walked.

He walked for hours. He walked nowhere and everywhere. He thought about his life and how he got to this point. He asked himself what he was going to do. Would he fight it? No he would give her what she wanted. He loved her and if she wasn't happy with him then he would give her the freedom that she desired. He was lost. He didn't know what he would do without her. He had been barely surviving the last six weeks as it was. He needed her. He couldn't live without her. He stopped all of a sudden and looked up to see where he was for the first time in hours. The Brooklyn Bridge. Perfect. He started walking towards it getting an idea. As he walked on to the bridge he noticed a homeless man follow him. He stopped about halfway down the bridge and saw that the old man had stopped too. They both stood there for a while. The old man was staring at Chuck and Chuck was looking at the water below wondering if it would be cold. After a while when the old man hadn't left Chuck pulled some money out of his pocket and gave it to him. The old man looked down at the money, and then looking up at Chuck shook his head.

"I haven't always been like this you know young man." The old man's voice startled Chuck as if he wasn't expecting the silence to be broken.

"I have had my moments. I fought in the war and wasn't sure about coming home to my wife. I had seen a lot and I didn't know if I would be the man that she fell in love with. But she was a strong woman and I knew that I couldn't live without her. Then there was that time my first son was born. Man I was scared to death about being a father, but somehow I did it. The memories of the good times I had with him are the best thing that I got. It saddens me that we no longer speak. I would give anything to talk to him, to tell him that I love him. To see my grandson. To see how he grew up. You know he would be about your age by now. The thing that keeps me going son is the fact that I may not be in the best place right now, but I know that I did some good in this world. I know that I raised two wonderful boys into men and that somewhere in this city I have a grandson that will carry on the next generation. My only regret is not being able to know the boy." When the old man stopped speaking Chuck turned back towards the water. He knew that the old man was still there, but he didn't care anymore. He was just thinking how nobody would miss him when he was gone. He had no family and Blair hated him. He could end the pain all he had to do was jump. He looked back at the old man. He was just standing there waiting for Chuck to do something. It was like he knew how Chuck was feeling.

"You know I haven't always been like this either. My life hasn't been that great but it hasn't always been this bad. My Dad wasn't much of a Dad. The only time he had any contact with me was to tell me that I did something wrong. I always felt it was because he blamed me for my mom's death. If I hadn't of been born then he would still have the love of his life. Still he must have cared a little because he gave me everything that I could have ever wanted. What he never realized was that all I wanted was him. Then he had to go and get himself killed. Why did he have to do that? I drink a lot or I use too. That was how I got his attention or passed the time. I really don't remember anymore. After he died there was only one person in the world that cared for me enough to tell me what was what. She made me stop drinking. But I would do anything for her. She was my best friend's girl. He was always bitching about her to me. They both swore that they were in love and she even went as far as to say that he was her prince charming. They never really seemed to fit though. Something was always off about them. They dated forever but she still refused to sleep with him. Everybody thought that he would be her first. But she came to me one night at my club, Victrola, and said that they broke up. Then I challenged her and she took me on. We made love in the back of my limo that night. That was when she stole my heart. No matter how much shit we put each other through I knew that at the end of the day I wanted only her. We made everything a game. Even telling each other I love you was a game. I almost said it first but then I screwed up and she asked me to say it and I couldn't. But she couldn't either. It wasn't until I was falling apart after my Dad died that she said it. She said that she loved me and that she knew my darkest secrets and every bad thing I had done. She said that she would stand by me through it all. It would take us years to get to a point where we could actually have what most people would call a normal relationship, but we both knew that we would someday. Because we were inevitable. She was Blair and I was Chuck. We were Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. Our love was inevitable. I love her so much and would do anything for her. So when she asked me to stop drinking I did it. We have hurt each other a lot, but when our love was right we could get through anything together. I proposed to her in Rome. In front of the Mouth of Truth. It was like a scene out of one of her favorite movies. She loves Audrey Hepburn. We have fought over the years and many times did she say she was done, over it but she never meant it. Until about six weeks ago, we had a fight. Which for us isn't unusual, she had made plans for us to do something and one of my meetings ran late so instead of doing something with me she ended up doing something with an ex-boyfriend. Now I hate this guy and I thought he disgusted her so when I found out I was slightly pissed. Then she accused me of cheating on her, which made me even angrier that she didn't trust me. She told that me cheating would explain me not being around as much as I use to be. I told her that I wasn't cheating and she didn't believe me. Then she said that if I couldn't even be honest with her about something she already knew was the truth then she was done. Really done this time. Because after all we have been through together I treat her like she has no idea who I am. Then she left slamming the door behind her and I haven't seen her since. She usually needs time to cool off after a fight but she won't take my calls and buying her things does nothing. It never has. My Step-sister, who is her best friend, tried to tell me that she was serious this time but I didn't believe her. I wouldn't let myself. As I was leaving work tonight I got served divorce papers. I can't live without her and I know now that she is truly done with me so here I am." The old man just looked at Chuck and nodded. It seemed like he had been where Chuck was and understood.

They stood there for a few more minutes and when the silence was broken this time Chuck welcomed it. He listened to what the old man had to say. He spoke for almost an hour and by the time he was done Chuck had come to a new decision. Giving the old man a hug Chuck walked off the Brooklyn Bridge in much better spirits. Instead of going home Chuck ran straight to Serena's mid-town apartment that she shared with her husband and three children. When a grumpy looking Dan opened the door Chuck rushed passed him into the house demanding to know where his wife was. When Blair came down the stairs and saw him she looked pissed. She demanded to know what in the hell he thought he was doing here at two in the morning and if he was drunk. Chuck told that he wasn't drunk and that if she bothered to take his calls then he wouldn't have to be here at two in the morning. He then told her that it wasn't over and there was no way in hell he would be signing any divorce papers.

"I love you and no matter how much we fight and hurt each other at the end of the day all I want is you. You are my world and my family. I am not cheating on you Blair, never in the whole time we have been married have I cheated on you. The reason I have been working so late is because I needed to close this deal by a certain time. By next week actually. And I did. I was going to surprise you with a trip to Tuscany. But no you couldn't trust me Blair. But you know what I am alright with that because I love you. I am yours forever. You have pushed me to the brink of insanity and pulled me back from it. Now what do you say? Will you come home with me?" she just stared at him. He looked like the Chuck she loved but something was different about him and she couldn't put her finger on it. Finally she nodded and ran in to his arms. She kept apologizing saying that she had been stupid and of course she trusted him. As Chuck held her in his arms he noticed that something about Blair was different. And when she moved to look up at him he realized what it was. Her belly was slightly more rounded than usual and when he put his hands on her stomach she just nodded yes to his unanswered question. Chuck grinned at her and then picked her up and took her home.

_One year later_

He was trying to get some much needed sleep when he saw them. The same shoes he took notice of on that night one year ago. Thinking he might need to follow the young man again William looked up at him. The boy was not alone, this time he had a beautiful young woman with him and he was pushing a stroller. William smiled as he watched the young family look out over the water. He was happy for them. Glad they could work it out and bring an angel into this world. The family stayed there for a little less than an hour and on their way back off the bridge the young father noticed William and headed in his direction. When the man was directly in front of William he smiled and held out his hand. The young man then proceeded to thank him for talking to him that night. He said that if it hadn't of been for William then he would never have know his daughter, Audrey. Who his wife named after her favorite actress in the world. He then asked William if there was anything he could do for him. William shook his head and told the boy that knowing he was doing fine was enough for this old man. And as he watched his only grandson walk back towards his family, William Bass knew that he had done right by his son and grandson.

**Hey guys! This is my first GG fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. If it was a little confusing I apologize for that. And yes Chuck might have been slightly out of character but I figured that he would be a little different when he was older. If you have any questions leave them in a review and I will do my best to answer them for you. If you don't have questions I would love for you to leave me a line anyway. Like it, love it, or hate it I would love to hear ya'lls thoughts. This is a oneshot and it was loosely based on the song Moments by Emerson Drive. I love that band. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Brianna**


End file.
